His Pleasure
by maso.sensei
Summary: Sepele memang, tapi semuanya janggal di kelas itu. Mulai dari sikap acuh tak acuh Tenten. Hinata yang mengulum kata dalam diamnya. Iris aquamarine Ino yang berkilat tajam. Kata-kata manis Sakura. Bualan konyol Naruto. Senyum palsu Sai. Pandangan menilai Neji. Sampai tatapan penuh hasrat Sasuke. • Prev; la sangre. Warning Inside!
1. Drop 00 : that newcomer

Uchiha Sasuke x Reader/You x Others(?) || Romance, Mystery, Suprenatural, Very Little Comedy, Lime || M || Chaptered

**n/b**__: terinspirasi dari beberapa anime. Contohnya _Vampire Knight _dan _Owari no Seraph _(buat OnS saya nggak yakin bakal kelihatan tapi /nak). Tapi plot cerita dari saya. Saya cuma mengambil beberapa contoh karena temanya sama-sama _vampire_.

-o-

"_The morning is pale and the past shall die_

_You will embrace loneliness once more." _– Another Opening Theme

Kyoumu Densen; Nightmare Contagion by ALI PROJECT

-o-

**Prologue**

-o-

Tak lama lagi mentari akan kembali ke peraduannya.

Pria itu duduk di sebuah kursi di balkon kamarnya. Manik gelapnya memantulkan pemandangan langit sore kemerahan yang elok dilihat. Kepulan asap yang semulanya bergelantungan diatas cangkir berisi _earl grey_nya telah sepenuhnya lenyap, menandakan bahwa minuman itu tidak lagi hangat. Bukannya dia memiliki lidah kucing atau apa, hanya saja setelah meminum setengahnya, dia kehilangan minat.

Hanya ada semilir angin yang menemaninya. Tiada suara yang berfrekuensi cukup untuk didengar oleh telinga manusia _biasa_. Tapi pengecualian baginya karena dia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup langkah kaki yang sengaja dibuat pelan oleh pelakunya. Sekoyong-koyong pintu kokoh di belakangnya terbuka lebar, si pria sudah lebih dulu melayangkan tiga bilah pisau mengkilap yang untung saja dapat dihindari oleh pendatang baru tersebut.

"Hampir saja!" Pria bersurai oranye itu menghela napas lega. Dia menatap belakang kepala pria itu dengan tatapan yang kurang senang, "Oi, Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh melemparkan benda tajam kepada tamumu! Ah, dasar…"

"Apa maumu, _dobe_?" Akhirnya pria berjuluk Sasuke itu membuka belah bibirnya, membiarkan suara rendahnya terdengar oleh si _dobe_–nama aslinya adalah Naruto, omong-omong–.

Naruto mendesis. Ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan gerakan korial sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bercat _broken white_ itu, "Ini tentang si anak baru. Katanya dia tiba besok," Sasuke tidak periu berbalik untuk melihat seringaian konyol di wajah Naruto, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan _temannya_ itu, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menatap _earl grey_ dingin di atas nakasnya yang beriak pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, timbul seringai di wajah tampannya, "_Saa_. Kenapa tidak kau lihat saja?"

**Drop 00 – **_**that newcomer**_

**END**

[ ya-haro! Ini baru prolognya, jadi kalo pendek maklumin ya. Lanjut atau tidaknya saya lihat dari review/fav/follow. Jadi kalo gaada yang review/fav/follow… *pundung* /apaan. Ini bakal jadi Sasuke x Reader jadi buat SasuSaku shippers saya mohon maaf *kedip kedip* /slapped. Ohiya Sasuke itu _apa_ dan maksud semua semuanya/? akan saya beritahu di chapter 2. Jadikaloadayangpenasarankasihtausayadong /maksudlu. Cuma itu dari beey, **R&amp;R**, sweetie?]


	2. Drop 01 : introducing, our victim

**Uchiha Sasuke x Reader/You x Others(?) || Romance, Mystery, Supernatural, Suspense, Very Little Comedy, Lime || M || Chaptered**

**n/b**__: terinspirasi dari beberapa anime. Contohnya _Vampire Knight _dan _Owari no Seraph _(sebenarnya bukan terinspirasi, tapi begitu nonton OnS langsung pengen buat ff bertemakan vampire /apa). Tapi plot cerita dari saya. Saya cuma mengambil beberapa contoh karena temanya sama-sama _vampire_.

-o-

"_We're fine with just each other, for however long, into madness_._" _

– Kuroshitsuji; Book of Circus Opening Theme, ENAMEL by SID

-o-

**Drop 01**

-o-

Apa kalian tahu arti dari kata _vampire_?

_1 __mayat pengisap. 2 pemeras. 3 wanita yang menggoda lelaki karena uang atau pujian._

Itu adalah definisi menurut kamus.

Bagaimana menurutmu?

-o-

[name] memandangi gedung kokoh di hadapannya.

Tulisan The Leaf Internasional High School terpatri di sebuah papan berukuran kurang lebih 50x100 _centimenter_ dengan tinta hitam tebal. Di sebelah papan itu terdapat besi-besi bercat hijau tua yang menjulang tinggi dengan ujung runcing. Seolah-olah berkata _kemarilah dan akan kubuat bokongmu dihiasi oleh beberapa polongan indah_.

Sekarang pertanyaannya; [name] baru saja tiba kenapa pagar sekolah itu sudah (atau masih?) tertutup? Apa dia terlambat?

Jawabannya; karena dia datang dimalam hari dan tentu saja sekolah mulai dipagi hari.

[name] menarik napas dalam, mengendurkan saraf-sarafnya yang cukup menegang. Tungkai rampingnya bergerak mendekat pada besi-besi itu. Dan, ya, siapa sangka ada tombol kecil bewarna merah dan speaker yang sama kecilnya dengan tombol tersebut sebagai pelengkapnya. Jadi [name] menggerakkan jemari lentiknya menuju tombol tersebut, memencetnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada speaker kecil di bawahnya.

"_Siapa di sana_?"

"[full name] _desu_. Aku–"

"Ah, murid baru itu? Baiklah, [name]-chan kau boleh masuk."

Suara dari sisi lain itu redam sepenuhnya dan digantikan oleh suara gesekan yang cukup riuh. Deretan besi berbau karat itu bergeser, membuka celah yang cukup besar bagi tubuh ramping [name]. Merasa jalan itu diperuntukkan padanya, si surai _brunette_ melenggang masuk, melewati gerbang depan sekolah yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali tertutup rapat.

Tanpa menoleh untuk memastikan gerbang di belakangnya telah kembali tertutup (dan dari suara riuh yang barusan ia dengar [name] yakin pagar itu telah kembali tertutup), [name] meneruskan langkahnya. Ia telah diberitahu bahwa ruang empat alias ruang tengah adalah tujuan pertamanya saat pertamakali tiba di asrama sekolah barunya itu. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan di sana yang jelas untuk sekarang [name] hanya perlu menaiki tangga di sebelah kamar mandi dan berjalan lurus hingga bertemu palang bertuliskan nomor empat yang digantungkan di kanan atas kusen pintu.

"_Konbanwa_…"

Suara lembutnya terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan itu. Seluruh pasang mata yang tadinya sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri memandang daun pintu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan oleh [name]. Bisa dibilang antusias tapi dalam artian lain.

Antusias ingin memakannya?

Tenang saja, [name] hanya bercanda.

"[name]-san? Akhirnya kau tiba juga." Pandangannya jatuh pada pria bersurai abu dengan masker hitam menutupi separuh wajahnya. Alis [name] sedikit terangkat saat sadar bahwa pria itu baru saja berkata seolah-olah [name] telah banyak sekali mengaret waktunya.

Hei, Kalaupun dia memang membuatnya menunggu selama itu salahnya sang kakak yang membawa mobil dengan segenap perasaannya. [name] sendiri menghabiskan lumayan banyak kesabaran tadi, lho.

"Maafkan aku…?"

"Ah, iya. Aku Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas kalian yang berarti penanggung jawab mereka." Ucapnya. Sekali lagi alis [name] terangkat. Penanggung jawab? Memangnya kelas ini adalah kelas anak bermasalah yang suka membuat onar sehingga mereka harus di pertanggung jawabkan? Dan, apa dia baru saja mengatakan 'mereka'? Berarti [name] tidak masuk hitungan, begitu?

Tapi bukan hanya itu pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak [name]. Pertanyaannya; kenapa si Kakashi ini menggunakan masker di dalam ruangan yang hangat ini? Apa di sini ada murid yang terjangkit penyakit membahayakan yang mengharuskannya untuk berhati-hati? Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena jika hal itu benar maka seharusnya semua orang di ruangan ini pasti mengenakan masker di wajah mereka.

Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan [name] adalah; itu masih menjadi misteri.

[name] mematut pandangannya pada pria yang mengaku sebagai guru sekaligus _penanggung jawab_ itu. Surainya cukup _nyentrik_ dengan warna dan tatanan yang sedemikian rupa. Jangan lupakan masker yang masih menjadi masalah tadi. Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam yang lumayan ketat, membuat dada bidangnya tercetak dengan jelas. Dia juga mengenakan celana berbahan _jeans _bewarna hitam untuk bagian bawah. [name] juga tidak yakin mengapa ada begitu banyak hitam di tubuh guru itu.

Sebenarnya, Kakashi cukup tampan.

[name] menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran itu menyinggahi otaknya. Yang benar saja, sebelumnya [name] tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu kepada guru-gurunya di sekolah yang lama, tapi kenapa sekarang!?

Singkirkan Hatake Kakashi tadi. [name] menyapu pandangan kepada setiap orang yang duduk di ruangan itu. Ada empat wanita dan empat pria. Jika itu semua adalah teman sekelasnya berarti ada sembilan orang termasuk dirinya. Tidakkah jumlah itu terlalu sedikit?

Seolah-olah dapat mendengar isi hati [name], Kakashi berkata, "Mereka semua adalah muridku, dalam arti kata teman sekelasmu. Jika kau memiliki pertanyaan soal jumlah yang minim ini, jawabannya karena kelas ini adalah kelas _spesial_. Ya, semacam pilihan. Seperti itu." [name] mengangguk mengerti.

Tatapannya jatuh pada gadis bercepol dua yang duduk paling ujung di sebelah kanan sofa _maroon_ itu. Gadis itu melepaskan pandangannya dari komik tebal di tangannya saat sadar dipandangi oleh [name]. Rahangnya terus mengunyah bahkan saat bibirnya tertarik keatas untuk membentuk seulas senyuman yang dibalas oleh [name] dengan ragu.

"Aku Ama Tenten. Salam kenal, [name]-chan." [name] mengangguk, "Namaku [full name]. Mohon bimbingannya, Tenten-san."

Selanjutnya ada gadis beriris lavender yang menatapnya kosong. [name] tidak yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu apalagi saat pipi pucatnya memerah saat [name] menatapnya.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata _desu_. _Yoroshiku_, [name]-san." Dia berbicara dengan suara yang terbilang cukup kecil. Hampir berbisik, malah. Namun [name] dapat mendengarnya, jadi dia tersenyum, "_Kochirakoso_, Hyuuga-san."

Di sebelah Hinata ada gadis bersurai _blonde_ yang menatapnya angkuh. [name] sedikit terpenjat, kemudian gadis itu melemparkan senyuman miring kepada [name]. [name] mengulum senyum terbaiknya, berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa rasa ngeri menjalar di tubuhnya sekarang.

"Yamanaka Ino. Berteman baiklah denganku, [name]-_chan_." Ucapnya. [name] segera mengangguk, "A-aku juga, Yama–"

"Ino saja." Lagi-lagi yang bisa [name] lakukan hanya mengangguk kilat dan tersenyum gugup.

Dan gadis terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis dengan surai _pink_ bak kelopak sakura di musim semi. Gadis itu cantik, namun tatapannya sama angkuhnya dengan Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya. Bedanya, gadis itu langsung tersenyum lebar pada [name]. Membuat [name] berasumsi bahwa tatapan garang barusan hanya imajinasinya–walau [name] tahu benar itu bukan imajinasinya.

"Haruna Sakura. _Yo-ro-shi-ku_, [name]-chan~" Suara gadis berjuluk Sakura itu ceria, namun entah kenapa [name] dapat merasakan kepura-puraan di dalam nada bicaranya. Tentu saja, setelah tatapan angkuh tadi jelas sekali gadis itu berpura-pura.

Sesi perkenalan bagi para gadis tadi sudah berakhir. Semuanya kembali kepada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Teten dengan komiknya. Hinata dengan novel tebal di pangkuannya. Dan Ino serta Sakura dengan ponsel pipih mereka. Walau begitu, [name] merasa mereka masih mengawasinya. Mungkin memang bukan dengan iris mereka, melainkan melalui indra pendengaran mereka.

Ya, setidaknya itu hanya perasaan [name] saja.

Iris _hazel_ [name] berpindah para para pria yang posisinya berserakan dan entah sejak kapan (atau malah sedari tadi?) menatap [name] dengan manik mereka. Jujur saja itu membuat [name] tidak nyaman. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti ingin _memakan_ [name] saat itu juga.

"Oi oi, kalian. Jangan hanya menatapnya saja, sebut nama kalian." Suara _baritone_ Kakashi menyadarkan mereka–yang sebenarnya tidak melamun. Pria yang duduk di kursi kayu yang letaknya tak jauh dari sofa para gadis bersuara paling pertama.

Dia berdeham lalu tersenyum. Surai oranyenya berantakan dan dia mempunyai tiga garis hitam di masing-masing pipinya, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Yang aku suka ramen, ramen, dan juga Sakura-chan!"

Sakura melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Naruto yang dibalas cengiran konyol olehnya. Naruto menatap [name] dengan iris birunya, "Tapi mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan suka dengan [name]-chan..." dia tertawa, "Bercanda, _kok_."

[name] tidak tahu dia harus apa jadi dia hanya terkekeh saja. Dia menatap pria lain yang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kanvas putih di hadapannya. Pria itu tersenyum–dan sepertinya daritadi dia terus tersenyum, "Shimura Sai. _Yoroshiku_, [name]-san." Bahkan saat berbicara dan setelah berbicara dia tetap tersenyum. Jujur saja, [name] ngeri dibuatnya. Pasalnya kentara sekali senyum itu bukan senyum ikhlas. Mungkin ada alasan dibalik senyumnya yang tak pernah luntur itu. Bisa saja dia menganut kepercayaan '_senyum merupakan ibadah'_ akut.

Selanjutnya pandangan [name] jatuh pada pria bersurai _truffle_ panjang. Rambutnya memang tampak seperti wanita, tapi wajahnya tampan dan dia sangat berkharisma, "Hyuuga Neji. Untuk tambahan agar tidak menimbulkan kebingungan, aku adalah sepupunya Hinata. Salam kenal." Tidak ada senyum ataupun aksi lain, tapi [name] merasa bahwa Neji adalah orang yang paling normal di ruangan ini–terlepas dari tatapannya pada [name] yang sama anehnya dengan ketujuh orang lainnya.

Dan terakhir dia menatap pria bersurai _raven_ yang duduk di kusen jendela. [name] terpenjat. [name] merasa tatapan pria itu adalah tatapan yang paling membuatnya ngeri. Manik kelamnya menghujam iris _hazel_ [name] tanpa ampun. Tatapan yang diberikannya seolah menilai, namun terselip arti lain yang [name] tidak yakin apa.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Dan dibawah pendar lampu ruang empat yang hangat itu, [name] dapat melihat bibir tipisnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah seringaian di wajah tampannya.

-o-

**Drop 01 : introducing, our victim.**

-o-

Haha kemarin saya udah update chapter satunya tapi begitu saya baca… hm. Kok jelek banget gitu ya. Jadi saya delete dan saya buat ulang. Saya tau ini juga sama jeleknya tapi setidaknya saya coba untuk membuat yang lebih baik /halah. Dan juga….. m-maafkan kalau ini masih sangat pendek *nangis* /apasi. Buat yang udah apresiasi cerita saya terimakasih kalian luar biasa. Dan seperti janji saya dichapter dua nanti akan dijelaskan semuanya hehe. Dan satu lagi….. INI GAGAL MISTERI BANGET YA. Ya, beey tau kok beey gak punya bakat nulis ff misteri tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Udahlah makasih aja pokoknya buat semuanya. Lophe lophe diudara /nak.

Next or delete?


End file.
